


Ossi di seppia [Alba sulla Death Valley]

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drug Addiction, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Under revision, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-26
Updated: 2006-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Sakuhai] Quando tutto sembra perduto, c'è ancora l'alba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ossi di seppia [Alba sulla Death Valley]

Fictional Dream © 2006 (26 settembre 2006)  
I L’Arc~en~ciel (nella prima formazione major, Tetsuya Ogawa, Ken Kitamura, Hideto Takarai e Yasunori Sakurazawa, poi Yukihiro Awaji in luogo di quest’ultimo) sono uno dei più celebri gruppi di musica rock-pop giapponese.  
L’autrice non intrattiene con i succitati artisti alcuna relazione di tipo economico-collaborativo.  
Questo testo narra eventi di pura fantasia, destinati al diletto e all’intrattenimento di altri fan: non persegue alcun intento diffamatorio (né pretende di dare informazioni veritiere sulle persone di cui tratta) o finalità lucrativa.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/131/ossi-di-seppia-alba-sulla-death-valley)).

*****

Aveva serrato forte le palpebre, arricciandosi con più forza contro il cuscino. Se gli avessero chiesto di esprimere un desiderio in momenti come quelli, forse avrebbe domandato che il sole smettesse di sorgere. L’aveva sempre pensato, in fin dei conti; negli ultimi anni aveva forse qualche ragione in più.  
Una quantità di buone ragioni.  
Con gli occhi chiusi la luce non poteva raggiungerlo. Poteva fingere che non fosse già mattina, che non fosse già arrivato il momento di fare i conti con tutto il resto. C’era una quantità di dettagli che voleva trattenere sotto le ciglia e sulla pelle, abbastanza da rendere il mattino un accidente superfluo. ‘ _Sakura,_ ’ aveva mormorato, allungandosi là dove sapeva restasse sempre una conca calda, o una forma accogliente contro cui stringersi, rotolando con la prepotente indolenza di chi sa che non potrà essere rifiutato.  
In alcun caso _.  
_ Con gli occhi chiusi, quella e frammenti di mille altre notti tornavano a scomporsi e a incollarsi in un rondò di incredula accettazione. Esistevano segreti che non avresti potuto confidare neppure al vento; erano quei segreti che la luce del sole non colorava di dolci rimpianti, né di sfumature accettabili, ma mostrava per quel che erano. Forse un _errore_.  
Era così, in fin dei conti, che Sakura aveva liquidato la _prima volta_ e haido non avrebbe potuto dargli torto. Era il primo ad averlo realizzato, fosse pure perché la natura non l’aveva fornito di nulla che potesse rendergli meno traumatico o doloroso un risveglio come quello ch’era seguito.   
Era accaduto tra il maggio e il giugno del novantacinque. Non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticarlo, perché quell’estate di fuoco era stata anche una delle più importanti, per il gruppo e per la sua stessa esistenza. Quasi ventimila chilometri da un estremo all’altro del Giappone, fari sempre accesi su di una vita più scintillante di un palco. Alberghi dopo alberghi e urla entusiaste e quei suoi capelli ormai lunghissimi che s’impigliavano ovunque; nell’aria l’odore inebriante e quasi tossico di un successo da lasciare increduli.  
haido era sfacciato, egoista, prepotente, coccolato, _prima donna_ , protagonista; era la summa di tutti i doni e le depravazioni del mondo.   
Era il suo volto più profondo cui poteva dar libero corso, perché nessuno osava porre freni a una stella tanto brillante. A volte, a guardarsi nello specchio, gli sfuggiva un sorriso cattivo e trionfante: la gavetta era stata durissima, ma ora su quel vento d’oro planava con ali d’aquila e senza paura.  
No, non era vero affatto.   
La paura era tale e tanta che tenersi stretta una maschera di convenienza era pure l’unica via per respirare ancora, un po’ come bere e ridere e fare persino battute volgari, se quello era il mezzo per riaffermare una virilità ormai inghiottita dal trucco di scena.   
Quella sera tetsu l’aveva supplicato di smettere di bere che non era neppure a metà del cumulo indecoroso di bicchieri che avrebbe poi inghiottito. Era stato Ken ad aprire il giro di bevute e Sakura gli era andato dietro.   
haido si era scoperto geloso di quella loro amicizia, rafforzata dai giorni in cui se n’erano andati insieme a promuovere _Vivid Colors_ ; era un sentimento strano, che tuttavia gli apparteneva nel profondo. Non voleva correre il rischio di perdere la presa dalla realtà. Non voleva correre il rischio di trovarsi ancora una volta soppiantato.   
Ken, in un certo senso, gli aveva già sottratto parte dell’attenzione univoca di Tetchan: a quel punto pretendeva che almeno il batterista restasse _suo_.  
Non era un discorso accettabile in un consesso adulto, ma haido aveva già deciso che sarebbe morto di lì a poco, dunque non avrebbe neppure tentato di prendersi il disturbo di fare qualcosa che associava alla perdita di ogni sogno. _Crescere_. Perciò non aveva seguito il suggerimento di tetsu, non li aveva lasciati soli a ubriacarsi e divertirsi e stringersi in un nodo che l’avrebbe lasciato spettatore periferico.   
Non avrebbe permesso al buonsenso di sussurrargli ch’era venti centimetri e dieci chili in meno del più esile dei due, dunque non certo altrettanto resistente all’ebbrezza pericolosa di quel che avrebbe inghiottito.   
Era haido.  
Era la stella, e doveva brillare in ogni circostanza.  
Aveva bevuto e chiacchierato e riso e permesso alla lingua di sciogliersi come in ogni circostanza in cui la lucidità si fosse trasformata in uno stato di allucinazione persistente, dandogli una vista diversa, meno consapevole, eppure quasi profetica. Accanto a Sakura, era tornato in albergo ch’era notte fonda – o forse un mattino ancora non troppo convinto – stordito e accaldato, eppure sveglio.   
Si era liberato dei propri abiti, appallottolandoli o calciandoli via, per restare poi nudo sul letto, lunghe ciocche rossastre che gli scivolavano lungo i fianchi, lambendo le creste iliache e quasi fondendosi al nido scuro e caldo che riposava tra le sue cosce magre. Sakura l’aveva imitato, prima di sedergli accanto.  
Di quella notte che poteva ricostruire a stento, haido ricordava con certezza assoluta un solo e indimenticabile dettaglio: il momento in cui gli aveva stretto le dita, le aveva guidate contro il suo pube e, senza permettergli di fare una sola domanda o recuperare il controllo del più pericoloso dei giochi, l’aveva baciato, con la vischiosa profondità del possesso.  
Come davvero una troia _.  
_ haido aveva affondato con più forza ancora il viso contro il cuscino, sforzandosi di ricomporre un quadro fatto solo di pennellate nervose, distratte, lanciate quasi con rabbia.  
Quando si era svegliato, nel tardo pomeriggio del giorno successivo, con un orribile senso di nausea – secondo forse solo alla tremenda emicrania – Sakura lo fissava ad almeno due metri dal letto che avevano diviso. Fumava in terra e neppure lo guardava davvero. haido aveva chinato lo sguardo, si era diretto barcollando in bagno e aveva chiuso con forza la porta alle proprie spalle.   
Non voleva ascoltare alcuna scusa, non avrebbe sopportato che gliene facesse; preferiva restare sospeso sull’impalpabile filo di due opposte ipotesi.  
 _Non gli era piaciuto affatto_.  
 _Gli era piaciuto troppo_.  
Era haido, _cazzo_. Non poteva smettere di guardarlo in alcun caso, di desiderarlo, in alcun caso. Dunque era cominciata una giostra perversa, a tratti crudele, baci rubati e quasi agguati proditorii. Sakura diceva ch’erano solo amici, ma al dunque non rifiutava un solo bacio.   
Era sempre al suo fianco, con una persistenza che infondeva un naturale sentimento di fiducia e sicurezza.   
Era troppo egoista per chiedergli cosa ne pensasse; haido era schiavo del suo stesso bisogno.  
Si era stirato pigro, annaspando nel vuoto: la certezza che Sakura non ci fosse l’aveva costretto a fare i conti con la realtà di una solitudine imprevista.   
Si era guardato intorno, intorpidito dal sonno, schiavo pure di un presente in cui i giorni dell’ebbrezza parevano lontanissimi. Una mano tra i capelli corti, piccole ciocche d’ebano sui suoi occhi appannati. “Sakura?” l’aveva chiamato a più riprese, senza trovare tracce che gli dicessero ancora di lui, di una presenza accogliente e di un’evidenza piacevole.  
 _Stronzo_.  
tetsu aveva concesso una pausa che suonava tanto generosa quanto più sospettava che l’avrebbero usata in modo inaccettabile; haido sperava in ogni caso che si riferisse alle sigarette, perché non avrebbe potuto tollerare di guardare ancora in viso Ogawa se avesse immaginato ch’era al corrente di tutto il resto.   
Eppure, nei momenti in cui il suo ego buffone e prepotente tornava a farsi avanti, haido avrebbe davvero desiderato vuotare il sacco davanti a quel leader così irreprensibile e così saldo, così lontano dai giudizi, perché scevro di ogni debolezza.   
Avrebbe voluto cogliere forse la gelosia nei suoi occhi e la stizza di un possesso perso.   
Avrebbe forse cercato in quella sfida aperta al buonsenso la prova provata d’essere unico. _Per tutti_.   
La verità, però, era che sapeva pure di non poter rinunciare al tetsu che amava di più, che gli riconosceva le sue debolezze, ma lo trovava _carino_. Carino come non era affatto, perché viveva solo di quei suoi inconsulti e prevaricatori appetiti per non amare davvero che se stesso. E anche Sakura, sì, nero come il calore dell’abbraccio di una notte complice e protettiva.  
Gli si era posto accanto, ciccando oltre la ringhiera del piccolo balcone affacciato nel vuoto aereo dell’ennesimo grattacielo di Tokyo, colonne d’oro in quei tramonti che parevano schizzati dalla tavolozza di Dio.   
“Perché non mi hai aspettato questa mattina?” gli aveva detto inalando la prima boccata. Sakura non gli aveva risposto, intento com’era ad accarezzare la sua Seven Star come non faceva più con le sue labbra.   
“Erano le due, forse le tre, quando me ne sono andato.”  
haido si era limitato a fissare la punta dell’anfibio per qualche istante. Poteva avvertire i palpiti del proprio cuore con un nitore spaventoso, ma ignorarli non avrebbe condotto a nulla; sapeva già quale voce celassero: somigliava a quella di tetsu, una coscienza che non voleva ascoltare.   
“Se ti stai chiedendo da quanto ti tradisco, haido, la risposta è da sempre,” aveva aggiunto Sakurazawa senza accenti particolari, prima di passargli le dita tra i capelli e poi prolungare la carezza lungo la curva della sua schiena, fino alle natiche alte e compatte.   
“Te l’ho detto da subito. Io non sono _uno di quelli_.”  
haido si era sgretolato, frammento dopo frammento, ma senza darlo a vedere; senza lasciare nel proprio sguardo che una vaga indifferenza, per quanto pure potesse renderlo credibile il leggero tremito delle sue mani.   
Aveva perso la presa sulla cherokee, inghiottita dal vuoto dell’ennesima profondità urbana: per qualche secondo si era pure detto, nel complesso, che avesse fatto una fine più dignitosa di quella che toccava ai suoi sogni – s’erano poi tali.   
“Questi mesi, allora?” aveva mormorato, sforzandosi di tenere la voce ferma, per quanto pure morisse tra le maglie di sentimenti collassati in un nulla.   
“Quando offrono, è da stupidi rifiutare.”  
Sakura aveva allungato quell’ultima stoccata senza il minimo tremito, come se fosse anzi buono e giusto imputargli una debolezza che non era innocente, ma senz’altro autentica. Una debolezza ch’era proprio lo _stronzo_ che gli aveva spezzato il cuore. Una debolezza ch’era anche il suo essere scoperto, sempre troppo fragile o troppo disponibile o troppo vero. Anche semplicemente quello. E falso insieme.  
Sotto la pioggia di settembre aveva ripercorso settimane di una storia tutta sbagliata, un blocco dopo l’altro, fino al parco Yoyoji, dove mille volte si era detto che con Sakura al fianco e certi tramonti d’oro non aveva nessuna ragione per essere infelice.   
Il problema era piuttosto la felicità non esistesse da nessuna parte e stupido a cercarla oltre il bordo scrostato di una maschera di scena.   
Passo, dopo passo, dopo passo: un cane bagnato e senza lacrime, un deficiente che aveva solo tanta voglia di morire. Troppa voglia di morire _.  
_ Si era svegliato scosso dai tremiti di un corpo che bruciava più di un tizzone, ma che sapeva di poter imporre alla storia anche solo in forza di una determinazione che non aveva nulla di buono e nulla di sano, ma somigliava a una specie di ansia soffocata: non poteva dargliela vinta. In fondo era haido.   
Sakura avrebbe inghiottito strisciando quella sincerità non richiesta, perché come non aveva avuto bisogno del suo consenso per baciarlo, così non gli avrebbe permesso di buttarlo via.  
La testa gli doleva al punto che quasi non riusciva a sentire la musica, ma non per questo avrebbe smesso di cantare, fosse pure perché era l’unico modo conoscesse per gridare davvero e liberarsi fino in fondo di una sofferenza inaccettabile.   
tetsu aveva socchiuso gli occhi, senza smettere mai di fissarlo per tutta la durata delle prove. Stava cantando per quel che era, un cane abbandonato. Solo quando il leader era riuscito a spezzare una delle corde del basso, aveva capito d’essere un attore pietoso. Era per quello che la sua recita era già finita. Nel peggiore dei modi.  
“Facciamo una pausa,” l’aveva sentito sospirare scontento, senza che tuttavia quel dettaglio riuscisse a colpirlo davvero. Si era seduto sul divanetto dello studio, la testa rovesciata contro lo schienale. Stava crollando e non poteva negarlo altrettanto bene di quanto non gli fosse dato con la tosse o con l’influenza.   
Tetsuya aveva posato la fronte contro la sua, così vicino che avrebbe potuto baciarlo, se solo quella storia non l’avesse costretto a crescere davvero, cercando alla voce ‘ _rispetto_ ’ qualcosa che poteva persino somigliare a un sinonimo per ‘ _amore_ ’.   
“Cosa ci fai qui, Doihachan? Sei bollente.” Aveva abbassato lo sguardo.  
 _Io sono haido. Esisto solo qui. E da nessun’altra parte_.  
Aveva preferito tacere; esistevano parole che la luce rendeva più evidenti e più vuote.   
La verità era sospesa su sussurri appena accennati, come il manto impalpabile delle nubi poteva stringere d’assedio la luna. Così erano i sentimenti, nulla che potesse essere stretto senza rompersi.   
Si era alzato barcollando, alla ricerca della propria borsa; prima che potesse realizzarlo, c’era già un altro pronto a porgergliela.   
“Cosa vuoi?” Sakura non gli aveva risposto, perché rifiutava di qualificare in tal senso quel braccio forte stretto contro le sue spalle, e il calore di una pelle che non era la sua.   
“È inutile che ti senti in colpa. Non c’entri in nessun caso. Lo sai che mi raffreddo con niente,” aveva considerato.   
L’altro aveva sospirato un poco, prima di chinarsi su di lui e cercarne lo sguardo oltre la frangia troppo lunga.   
“L’ho fatto per tutti e due. Possibile che tu sia così stupido?” aveva replicato gelido.   
haido aveva intrecciato le braccia contro il suo collo, prima di cercarlo ancora con il cuore e con la lingua.  
Stava offrendo ancora. Non poteva tirarsi indietro. _Mai_.  
“Perché ci fai questo?” l’aveva sentito scandire tetro.   
_Ci fai_ : quasi parti di un’unità indissolubile.   
“Perché non voglio restare solo,” aveva replicato, lo sguardo fisso alle luminarie di una strada intossicata dal traffico, come corrotto era ogni suo istinto e fiacca quella pulsione che altri chiamavano ‘ _vita_ ’.   
Sakura non gli aveva risposto subito; per qualche attimo, anzi, non detti sospesi erano rimasti a galleggiare sui loro capi, minuti fantasmi pronti a scortarli sino all’Inferno. Lì, nei fatti, sarebbero finiti. Il batterista aveva sterzato bruscamente, puntando l’alveo sbagliato di una corrente ormai irresistibile. “Questa è l’unica eternità che posso darti, haido,” aveva mormorato.   
Gli aveva sorriso, sfiorandogli le dita.  
 _Sarebbe bello anche cadere. Tenendoci per mano.  
_ E poi sarebbe stato solo notte.  
 _Per sempre_.  
  
Si era svegliato madido e stravolto in un letto che non riusciva a riconoscere. Il fiato corto, condensato in piccole nuvole di vapor d’acqua, non bastava a fugare il peggiore dei sospetti che gli si era acceso nel cuore; la sua mente deteriorata non gli aveva regalato un incubo, cucendo con vivido sadismo brandelli di memoria e paura, no, gli aveva inciso sulla retina una verità per cui ora non era che un’ombra vagante nel buio anelato.   
Senza chi ve l’aveva abbandonato, però.   
Senza davvero nessuno.  
“Sa…”  
Si era morso le labbra, senza dire niente. Con la lucidità terrorizzata della veglia tornava tutto il resto.   
Tornava soprattutto la desolante certezza che quel nome non aveva più alcuna ragione d’esistere sulle sue labbra.   
Per quante volte pure l’avesse accarezzato, esistevano riti e catene da spezzare; peccato, forse, non fosse mai stato crudele come il suo cuore si divertiva a dipingerlo: se avesse posseduto almeno un po’ di risentimento, forse, quella piaga si sarebbe cicatrizzata prima.   
Il pavimento era freddo sotto i suoi piedi nudi, distante ed estraneo come tutto quel che lo circondava.   
A ben vedere, in fin dei conti, la Death Valley era quanto gli somigliava di più. Caldissima o fredda da morire. Sterile, in ogni stagione.  
 _Finirà, prima o poi_?  
   
Nella cucina deserta non era che una piccola ombra scura, arricciata tra la sedia e il tavolo, a cercare riparo nel buio come aveva sempre fatto, senza realizzare fosse un errore, allora e in quei giorni di timide riprese e albe impalpabili.   
tetsu gli aveva accarezzato i capelli, senza provare davvero il desiderio di svegliarlo. La verità era che non sapeva per primo cosa aspettarsi e cosa chiedere, intossicato dalla sua vulnerabilità come lo era stato dal suo carisma e dalla sua forza; roso dal tarlo della gelosia o consumato da una pietà strana, che non sapeva davvero a chi volgere, se era il primo ad avere il cuore a pezzi senza poterselo permettere.   
haido aveva mosso le palpebre, prima di sollevare il capo e fissarlo, quelle mandorle castane e liquide, così incredibilmente eloquenti.   
“Perché sei qui? Non dirmi che il tuo letto non è abbastanza comodo. Hai fatto un mucchio di storie per…”  
“Ho sognato di morire, Tetchan. È stato bello,” l’aveva sentito sussurrare piano.   
Aveva deglutito a fatica, chiedendo solo che l’incubo non avesse un nuovo inizio, dopo che tanto era stato fatto per seppellirlo da qualche parte: dove dolesse meno, dove non artigliasse più a tradimento il cuore quanto più le difese erano abbassate, dove non fosse più possibile trovarlo, neppure volendo.   
Non era quel che cercava haido, però, che pure negli autoritratti baciava le labbra senza vita di un teschio, sognando forse le ossa calcificate di un altro amore e di un’altra verità.  
Ossi di seppia alla deriva di una memoria che non poteva sostituire con i giorni di Osaka e spiagge baciate dal sole.   
“Ora ti senti abbastanza sveglio?” gli aveva detto senza inflessioni particolari. haido non gli aveva risposto, ma preso la mano con forza.   
Quando si era accorto del suo stupore, aveva accennato un sorriso e mormorato: “Andiamo a vedere l’alba, Tetchan?”  
Un’alba su una valle di morti che valore simbolico poteva mai avere?  
Ma un’alba era un’alba, pur sempre l’inizio di qualcosa.  
 _Vero?_


End file.
